


Bathing Suit

by somebodypagecardio



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodypagecardio/pseuds/somebodypagecardio
Summary: Meredith is packing a swimsuit for a vacation, and ropes Andrew into helping her.





	Bathing Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posed on fanfiction.net

“Andrew, for God’s sake, just pick one!” Meredith laughed as she and Andrew stood over a pile of swimsuits on her bed. For someone who hadn’t been to the beach in years and never went to the pool, Meredith had a baffling amount of bathing suits. 

Andrew scratched his chin in mock consideration. He pointed a yellow one-piece with a couple stripes. 

“I think I’d like to see that one on,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning back on his hands

“You seriously want me to put this on for you?” Andrew nodded quickly. Meredith laughed a little, before shaking her head. “Whatever you say…”

She emerged from the bathroom a minute later in a bathing suit that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Andrew less-than-subtly folded his hands in front of his legs. “That one.” Meredith looked down, her hands on her hips.

“Are you sure? Are you sure I’m not a little to old for this thing?” Andrew walked to her and cupped her face.

“You…” He trailed off, glancing down at her mouth. He licked his lips. “You look amazing. And I don’t want any men to be staring at you the way I am…so I better pick a different one” Meredith felt her heart swell. Most girls might be offended that he was acting so protective, and if it hadn’t been Andrew she might have been, but she knew he didn’t really mean it. If she wanted to wear something, he would never actually try to stop her. But the flirting…she really liked it.

“You haven’t even seen me in another one yet.” Meredith smiled up at him. His face broke out into a wide grin at this statement. He slapped her butt before sitting back on the bed. Leaning over the pile, he met her eye with an evil smirk.

“I want to see you in this one.” He held up a bikini that was probably two sizes too small for her. She had toted it around with her since undergrad and for whatever reason, she hadn’t gotten rid of it. It was blue and stringy with little pink flowers. At one point it had fit her perfectly, but childbirth meant she had lost a lot of her curves and hadn’t put it on in years.

“I don’t want to look like a slutty college girl when I’m with my three young kids.” Meredith laughed a little, trying to cover up her insecurity. Usually she had confidence to spare, but there was still a little piece of her that was worried about his opinion.

“Then you can just wear it for me.” Andrew wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Meredith rolled her eyes playfully.

“Okay, okay, I get your drift. You just keep your pants on while I’m gone.” Andrew winked at her.

“I make no promises I can’t keep.” Andrew grabbed a water bottle and took a swig from it, which proved to be a mistake because when Meredith emerged from the bathroom, he almost choked.

She looked hot. She looked sexy – and, well yes, a little slutty, but in a good way – and Andrew had to shift a little as his pants grew slightly tighter.

“What do you think about this one?” Meredith asked with a sly smile. She sauntered over to him and he literally had to clench his fists to keep himself from jumping on her.

“I don’t want you to ever wear that out of this room.” Meredith laughed, sitting on his lap with her legs on either side of his.

“Are you worried other men will stare at me?” She whispered in his ear. His hands drifted to her butt.

“You look like the world’s sexiest woman. I don’t want anyone to get any ideas. You should definitely keep it, though. I have some ideas about ways we can use that bikini here, alone, when you get back.” Andrew groaned when she stood up again.

“That sounds great, but I still need something to wear, something respectable enough to walk on the beach with my _three young children_.”

“I don’t know, Mer, a parka?” Meredith punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“C’mon, be serious. I have no idea what to bring.”

“They’re YOUR clothes, Meredith, how am I supposed to help you?”

In the end, they settled on a modest, but still stylish, navy blue one-piece. Andrew had taken particular care to keep the bikini on top of the pile in her dresser as they packed up the rest of them for the night.

“Y’know, when you get back, maybe I’ll surprise you with another one of those bikinis.”

“ANDREW!”


End file.
